


At Worlds End

by Ebonyleafstar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Basically Zosan with a battle subplot, Established Relationship, Fighting for their lives, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyleafstar/pseuds/Ebonyleafstar
Summary: After the countless trials the world has thrown at Monkey D. Luffy since he began his journey to become the Pirate King his crew were finally on their way to the last island and the mystery surrounding the One Piece. The World Government have their own plans set in motion to stop them. Now, the Straw Hats are in for the fight of their lives, but one couple may be in for far more than that.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	At Worlds End

This was going to be fun. It had been nearly a week since they left the island where they had stocked up. They were finally on their way to the last island, and had been trying to keep a low profile, but someone must have recognized the group in town and reported them. Given who they were it wasn’t surprising, but the four admiral ships heading their way were.

Hell, Zoro had been itching for a fight all morning and had been debating getting the cook riled up enough to give him one, but this was much better. He grins as he calls out, “We got four admiral ships on our ass.”

“What!?” Nami actually shrieks. Zoro hadn’t heard that sound from her in a while.

Luffy stretches himself up on top of the crow’s nest to get a better look and grins. “Yes! Finally!”

“Finally?” Usopp moans from the lawn. “You realize they’re here to kill us?”

“Isn’t everyone?” Franky points out, laughing. He and Robin were swinging comfortably together on the swing.

“We need to get to an island or a large rock for all I care-“Zoro says, jumping down from the crow’s nest and picking Chopper up. They needed to move now, or they would be surrounded. “We’re strong enough to face them head on, but I don’t like the thought of having to face them in open water, when a lot of our crew are power holders.”

“Most of them I believe are power users as well, but you have a point.” Robin says, “and if they manage to surround us they will quickly sink our ship.”

“There is one,” Nami bites her bottom lip in thought. “It’s not exactly nearby, but if we use a couple barrels of Cola we can be there in a few hours.” She turns to Zoro, “Can we hold them off for that long?”

“They’re still a good hour away.” Zoro notes, “and as long as we keep moving they’re not going to get in range for a good while, especially if we’re using the coup de burst.”

Nami only nods and starts barking orders. Zoro helps Luffy furl up one of the sails and jumps back down onto the main deck. He’s about to check on the Admirals positions when he sees their cook come out from the kitchen and catches his eye. They had been training for this kind of scenario for a long time. If there was one thing he wanted it was to test his strength against a Navy admiral.

He was about to say it when Sanji grins, “Kizaru is mine.” From the look in his face the cook had something on his mind other than to prove himself.

“Well I still owe that fire bastard for what he did to Ace.” Luffy says coldly, cracking his knuckles. “He’s mine.” They all wanted revenge against the bastard who had killed their captain’s brother and sent Luffy into a depression so deep it took Jimbei risking his own life to get him back to them.

“Fujitora,” Zoro grins manically, wrapping his bandana around his head. They all wanted revenge against the flame bastard, but the revenge was Luffy’s to take. Besides Zoro owed that blind, admiral for the incident in Dressrosa.

“I suppose that leaves me with Ryokugyu?” Jimbei sighs, but doesn’t sound to disappointed at the thought.

“The rest of you-“ Luffy calls out and they all stop to look at their captain. “The four of us will do what we can to watch your backs, but I trust you to be able to handle the others?”

There was a chorus of, “yes captain,” and grinning faces.

Zoro trusted his crew. They had literally been through hell and back. This would just be one more step on their way to the top.

~~~

It had taken most of their supply of cola, but an island was finally making shape in the distance. Judging by the weather it was a spring one. Zoro finds Sanji leaning up against the railing, smoking a death stick, and staring off to where they knew the admirals were coming. He looked, Gods he looked beautiful. Zoro always gave him crap about how he dressed, but it worked for him. He hated to admit it, but it was so easy to see why he fell for the damn cook so hard. As soon as Zoro realized he had someone on equal footing to spar with? Yeah they fought all the time, but it was never with hate. Maybe it had been at first, but they had been two hotheaded teenagers. Now they’ve been on this journey together for years. Constantly watching one another’s back and with a common goal to get their crazy captain the title of Pirate King.

There were scars on the cook that he would never admit are from protecting the others. An old bullet wound from protecting Chopper, a stab wound in his leg from when he jumped in front of Luffy, and he didn't even want to think of what happened when Sanji went to Whole Cake Island. Zoro had moped around Wano for a good while, before settling on anger towards the cook, and then moping again. He had been mad at him of course, for not trusting his friends to handle the mess with him, but that was just the way the cook was. Selfless to the damn core.

Sanji turns around just as Zoro asks, "Hey shit cook, are you scared?"

Sanji takes another long drag of his cigarette, and lets out a breath. "I've faced two emperors, beaten a couple of their shitty commanders, former warlords, and pirates of the worst generation. You think I'm scared of a Navy admiral?"

"Technically Luffy defeated those emperors."

It was meant as a joke to get him riled up and seems to work as the cook snaps, "I never said defeated algae for brains."

"If you're looking for a warm up fight to relax, I'll happily give you one." He says honestly, placing a hand on Wado's hilt.

Sanji finishes his cigarette and tosses it over the side before making to walk away. "I'm fine Marimo."

Zoro grabs his arm before he got too far. "Cook I-" something was wrong and he didn't want Sanji going into this fight like this. He needed to relax or a distraction, so Zoro gives him both and kisses him. The cook resists only for a moment and mostly just in surprise. The kiss is just as desperate as their situation, but very much welcomed and needed.

Sanji easily opens for him, but before it can go further Zoro hears Nami from the deck. "Oi, will you two stop making out? We don't exactly have time for that. Zoro, help me and Jimbei find a place to hide the ship."

"Annoying witch," Zoro grumbles and Sanji kicks him.

"Don’t call her that."

The blush on the cook's cheeks sends a rush of satisfaction through him and he can't help saying, "I love you." The blush deepens and he grins. The cook had never been able to say those words back, but Zoro was a patient man. He could wait a lifetime as long as the cook would stay with him.

“I-“

“Zoro!”

“I’m coming witch!” Zoro shouts back, shooting Sanji another grin

“SANJI, FOOD!”

Zoro smirks, and watches Sanji sigh. Only their captain would demand food at a time like this.

“Onigiri?” Zoro asks almost politely and brushes his lips against Sanji’s again.

“You’ll-You’ll eat what I make you!” Sanji smiles stupidly and then kicks him. Zoro allows it only because he knows Sanji will make it for him regardless. “Go help Nami-swan”

Zoro only laughs and gives him a backwards wave, before climbing up to where Nami is waiting.

~~~

It takes longer than expected to find a good place to hide the ship. They had found a small river going inland and with Nami’s ability to hide the ship it would be that much easier to defend. Zoro ties the last of the sails and swings down to the lawn on the main deck where everyone is gathered. Luffy is swinging less than gracefully on the swing with a rather dark look of determination on his face. Jimbei is drinking tea beside him. Nami is leaning against the wall, chewing on her nails nervously, and probably coming up with a plan. Franky is sitting on the lawn, Robin in his lap, and talking quietly. Brook is strumming his violin and humming quietly. The only ones missing are Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp.

He’s about to ask where they are, when Chopper jumps into his arms. “Nee-nee Zoro!”

Not able to deny their doctor anything he asks, “What is it Chopper?”

“Apparently Usopp and Franky have a new invention to show us that’ll help in the fighting.” The little reindeer sounds almost excited.

That seems a bit out of character for him, as their doctor Chopper usually advised against fighting. “You sound excited.” He laughs, confirming with his observation haki, that both Sanji and Usopp are in the kitchen, before setting Chopper on his favorite spot, his own head. “You do realize that whatever it is won’t stop the fights from happening right?”

“Of course I know that! I want revenge on the bastard who hurt Luffy just as much as the rest of you, but what if it will cut on the causalities?” Chopper sighs deeply and Zoro almost feels sorry for their little doctor. “You think I like it when you, Sanji, or Luffy come to me after a fight nearly torn apart?” Zoro feels a wave of guilt hit him. Their doctor was the best, but it had to be hard for him to see his friends get hurt over and over again. “I know that we each have our own unique quality that we bring onto the ship-“Chopper continues, “and I’m grateful that you, Sanji, Luffy, and Jimbe are all willing to take the bulk of the fighting for us.” By now the others turn to look at them. “But we’re about to face the strongest people the navy have.”

“We’re going to win Chopper.” Zoro says with all the conviction he feels. He looks each of his Nakama in the eye, before settling on Luffy, who should be the one convincing their doctor it will be okay.

As if getting the hint, Luffy jumps off the swing and throws his hands in the air. “Let’s finally show the Navy why we’re the crew who’s going to find the One Piece!” 

“Chopper-bro” Franky grins, matching their captain’s enthusiasm. “Though I can’t guarantee on the causalities, what Usopp-bro and I have to show you may be a game changer.”

“Well are you going to tell us or not?” Sanji’s voice comes up behind him. Zoro turns to see Usopp and Sanji carrying a mountain of Bento boxes. “Usopp here has been bragging about this new invention since coming to get me.” He drawls, stopping Luffy from barreling into him with his foot.

“Hey, you’re the one who wouldn’t leave until the food was ready!” Usopp argues, handing Robin and Franky their food and moving over to where Jimbei is sitting to hand him his.

“I’m sorry; did you want to go into this fight hungry?” Sanji shoots back, and snaps at Luffy again before handing their captain four of the boxes. He hands Brook and Nami theirs, before coming over to sit by him. Chopper jumps off of Zoro and settles himself between the two on the lawn. Sanji hands Chopper his dish and then hands Zoro a bottle of his favorite sake and his food.

Luffy seems to have momentarily forgotten about the upcoming battle and opens his dish with a flourish. “Yay, food! Let’s eat!”

With their captain’s mood lifted they all find themselves relaxing. Zoro opens his box and isn’t surprised to see a rather large amount of his favorite, Onigiri. He knows without looking that the cook had made everyone’s favorite. To brighten their spirits, or simply because he could Zoro doesn’t know but he can’t help the faint grin on his face.

“What’s with the face?” Sanji smirks, setting Chopper down on his lap and moving closer to Zoro, their shoulders brushing against one another.

“Nothing,” he remarks and picks up one of the rice balls. He notices then that Sanji didn’t have a box full of food in front of him. “Hey, where’s-“

But before he can ask Sanji reaches over and picks up one of the rice balls, “what?” The cook grins and takes a bite. “Surely you don’t mind sharing?”

He didn’t, especially not with the cook. “Is that why you made enough for three people?”

“I thought-“Sanji shoves him. “That we would both need our strength today. Though, I admit, I may have over done it”

“Do you even like these?”

“I’m not picky when it comes to food Marimo, you know that.” 

Zoro did know this. Of all the shitty stories the cook has told him over the years about his childhood, the one about that old geezer and Sanji being stranded on a rock was the hardest to imagine. It didn’t stop him from wanting revenge on the cook’s biological family, but it was the only one that left him speechless. Sanji hadn’t wanted pity when he had finally been able to tell the story, and had expressed exactly that through a damn kick that Zoro could still feel occasionally. Of course the cook had misread Zoro’s initial reaction, but it hadn’t been pity. No. Zoro had been in awe. Sanji had been ten when he ended up stranded on that rock, and had starved for months! He didn’t want to admit it, but Zoro knew, and had said as much to Sanji, that he couldn’t have done it. Now that he was older maybe, but not as a child.

“Hey,” Sanji’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He turns to look at the cook, who is looking at him with concern. “You alright there Mosshead, or have you forgotten how to eat?” There was a hint of humor in his voice.

Zoro blinks and realizes he had been staring at the rice ball in his hand. He shoves Sanji back and takes a large bite. It was, of course, the best damn rice ball he’s ever had.

He must’ve said it out loud, or Sanji could tell by the look on his face, but he laughs. “There’s plenty more in the kitchen, for all of you.” He adds, looking at the others. “I don’t know how long these fights will last and I will not have any of you passing out because of hunger.”

This. This was one of the reasons Zoro had found himself falling for the cook. He was one of their main fighters and had proven it time and time again. Hell, he gave Zoro himself a good fight, but his first priority would always be keeping the crew fed.

“So, does that mean there’s more meat?” Luffy asks hopefully and Zoro has to laugh. If they let their captain into the kitchen the food would be gone in an instant.

“There is, but everything is put away and under lock and key.” Sanji growls and turns to Nami. “Since I assume you’ll be staying to guard the ship I’m leaving you in charge of the food Nami-swan, if that’s okay?”

Zoro had watched their relationship change as well and had hoped it was for the better. He knew Sanji would never truly change his demeanor around women and it didn’t bother him. At the end of the day their cook would always come back to his Nakama, and to him. He had proven that much after Whole Cake Island. Sanji would always hold a sort of special affection for their navigator and archeologist, but it would never go farther than that of Nakama.

“Of course Sanji-kun,” Nami says and catches the keys Sanji tosses to her. She pockets them and lets out a long breath. “And since we’re on the topic, I’d like to discuss the plan.”

“Wait!” Usopp cries, with a mouth full of fried fish. “Let Franky and I show you our new invention first, it’ll help with the planning.” He quickly inhales the rest of his food and runs over to the tree.

Nami doesn’t even hesitate and waves her hand, giving Usopp the floor. Robin kisses Franky, before he moves to stand by Usopp, who opens a cabinet. Franky stands in front of him and does a ridiculous pose, before shooting off some low fireworks as if this was a show.

It was fine.

Zoro looks at Sanji’s grimacing face and then back to the others.

Okay. It was not fine, but he doubts the Admirals ships had seen anything. They were too far inland and the island was mostly made up of thick trees. That didn’t stop Nami from punching the cyborg. Though, how she managed to hurt him while leaving herself unharmed was a mystery to him.

A possible witch indeed.

The rest of the crew only break out in laughter. Sanji going as far as intertwining their free hands together.

Usopp finally seems to collect what he needs and carries a rather large box over to the middle of their group. Zoro squeezes the cook’s hand once before Usopp flipped off the lid and reveals what looks to be one rather large transponder snail and ten smaller ones all seemingly connected to the large one.

How? Zoro wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Luffy laughs again and Nami only sighs, but given all the useful things the two had been able to make them in the past Zoro knew she would wait until they explained before judging.

Usopp proceeds to reach into the box and pull out ten small balls. He hands some of them to Franky and they both begin handing them out.

“Is this slime?” Sanji asks incredulously, as Usopp hands the three of them the strange green ball. “Did you just hand me a ball of slime?”

Nami quickly recoils from the one Franky hands her.

“Well yes and no.” Usopp explains nervously and backs away quickly from the glare Sanji directs at him.

They were all Nakama yes, but that didn’t mean fights didn’t break out. Actually, the only two people Zoro hadn’t seen get into an actual fight were Robin, Chopper, and Jimbei. But Zoro knew of Sanji’s dislike of bugs and a ball of slime would probably fit into the cook’s category of things he disliked.

“Scared of a little slime shit cook?” Zoro goads, if Sanji was going to let out some steam he’d rather it be with him.

As a response Sanji only throws the ball at him. It slams into his cheek, but Zoro can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips and he catches the smallest hint of a smile on the cook’s face.

“If it’s not slime what is it?” Chopper asks curiously.

“Again-” Franky speaks up, “it is and it isn’t. The green layer itself is that of the snails, but the inside carries the same tech as the communicator.”

“So what does that mean for us?” Nami asks, crouching down and poking at her ball that she had dropped onto the deck.

“Open communication!” Usopp says excitedly, “just watch.” In unison Franky and Usopp hold the balls close to their ears. In amazement Zoro watches as the green balls shrink enough to fit gently in their ears and stick. In fact, if Zoro hadn’t been paying attention he wouldn’t even notice the small ball. “As long as we’re all wearing these during the battle we can hear one another. We won’t have to stop whatever we’re doing to hold the transponder snail.” Usopp continues.

Franky steps in, “say if one of us is hurt and is in need of medical treatment, or one of us is overwhelmed by enemies-“

“Or the ship is in danger.” Nami muses, finally picking up the ball, understanding on her face.

“Or if one of us needs help with one enemy in particular and needs advice.” Sanji says, taking his ball back from Zoro. “Hell, with this we can change strategies as we go and send the people most needed in any given situation.”

They all glance to their captain at that. He was easily the worst at following plans, but Zoro was beginning to see the advantages of this.

“Is it waterproof?” Jimbei asks, not hesitating and putting the device in his ear. Jimbei was the newest member of the crew but he mixed in so well it was as though he had always been a part of them. Zoro had been surprised the first time he realized what an impact he had on the crew. 

“They are,” Usopp says confidently. “However, I can’t swim as far down as you so I don’t know the limit.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, thank you.”

With that all of the crew started putting in the devices. Nami let out a resigned sigh, but picks up the device and carefully puts it in place. Zoro puts it to his ear and is surprised at how it seems to naturally fit. There’s a strange type of static ringing in his ear, but other than that he barely knows it’s there. He turns to Sanji, who still looks unsure. With a chuckle Zoro grabs Sanji’s out of his hand and lifts it in place. Sanji protests, swatting his hands away, but it was too late. Within a moment Sanji’s earpiece was in place.

“Stupid Mosshead.” Sanji growls, but gives him a grateful look.

“Shitty Cook.” He retorts back.

“So how do we know they’re working?” Nami asks, tapping her device lightly, and sending a terribly loud ringing sound through Zoro’s ear. The others thankfully seem to be experiencing the same and all cover their ears.

“I believe Navigator-san, they’re working just fine.” Robin gives Nami a smile Zoro recognizes as her threatening one. He honestly didn’t know how to feel about Robin. He trusted her as much as any other crew member, but she could be fucking terrifying when she wanted to be.

“Right, sorry.” Nami exclaims hurriedly. “How far is the range though?”

“We won’t have any problems with that.” Frank assures her. “This island is actually a lot smaller than we first thought.” He does another ridiculous pose. “It won’t matter where you are on the island we’ll all be able to hear you.”

“This is actually quite astonishing.” Brook remarks, setting his food to the side. “It’s as though my ears are ringing though-“

Zoro knows what’s coming next and sticks another rice ball in his mouth before handing another one to Sanji.

“As I am dead I have no earbuds, yo ho ho”

Zoro finds he likes Brook too, even if he could live without the skull jokes. He and Sanji have a theory that he uses the joke as a coping outlet. Each of them has their scars and if it helps the musician get through the day they wouldn’t interfere. They did hope that when Brook is finally reunited with Laboon he can finally start to heal from what plagued him.

Nami clears her throat and faces Usopp and Franky again. “Brook is right, this is great. Not having to worry about keeping in contact will help a lot. Thank you.”

The two grin and do some sort of secret handshake that Luffy tries to join in and leaves the rest of the crew laughing.

Nami quickly punches Luffy and gets their attention again. “I think our best course of action is to split up in pairs.” She begins. “My guess is that they will want to surround the island from all four sides more or less trapping us.”

“Which is also what we want them to do?” Robin guesses, taking a sip of her tea. “I wonder if they realize we plan to fight instead of run.”

“I think-“Nami says, biting her nails again. “They were hoping we wouldn’t notice them this quickly.”

“Because they wanted to follow us to Raftel and have the final battle there?” Sanji suggests, “After all they’ve failed to kidnap Robin-chan enough times to warrant sending their best to follow us to the last island.”

It was true. Ever since they got out of Wano the world government had been relentless in their pursuit of stealing Robin. Vice-admirals, bounty hunters, assassins, secret government officials. Some had been easy, others called for a bit more thought, but in the end Robin would always board the ship with them.

Zoro sets his hand on Sanji’s and squeezes it gently before saying, “If they have to send their best just for us it seems the World Government is losing its touch.”

“Though we’ve known that for a while” Sanji muses, now clutching Zoro’s hand. “It’ll be fun to prove just how much of a force we are.”

Yeah something was up with the cook, but Zoro doesn’t know how to ask, at least not before they would have to get ready for their fight. “What’s the plan?”

“In a minute I’m going to send Brook out on a surveillance job to figure out where each ship is coming from and who’s on which ship.” Nami begins. “When he gets back Usopp and I will stay here to guard the ship and, with the help of our new communication system, will go help where needed. Luffy, as soon as Brook comes back with the location of our targets I want you and Robin to head out towards Akainu’s location, but don’t attack until I give the signal. The same goes for the rest of you. I want Brook with Jimbei, Sanji with Chopper, and Zoro with Franky.”

“What’s the signal?” Luffy asks.

He was listening to Nami with surprising intent. It was as if he knew that for this battle he couldn’t just jump in swinging.

“After the eight of you head out, I’m going to head for the high ground and try to get a view of all the ships. The signal will be when I have Zeus send a bolt of lightning down on all their ships. I don’t know whether that’ll actually sink them, but it should do some decent damage. After that you have free reign to do as you need.”

It was actually a pretty good plan Zoro had to admit, and for her to think of it within the hour was impressive. With a nod towards Brook. He stands, and with a ridiculous bow his spirit leaves his body and disappears.

“How many people are we expected to fight?” Chopper asks nervously. “These are the Admiral’s ships. There could be thousands of soldiers on each one.”

“I actually don’t think we have to worry too much about that.” Jimbei laughs and Zoro is inclined to agree with him.

“Why’s that?”

“One navy admiral is the equivalent of a thousand soldiers and are all Emperor level strong.” Jimbei explains and turns to him and Sanji as if warning them what they are getting into. It occurs to Zoro then that both Luffy and Jimbei have faced Admirals before. He had as well, but not to the same extent. “If the four admirals themselves are here it leaves their base unprotected and the five elders would never allow that. I imagine all of the vice-admirals and most of the Rear-admirals are at base right now, so even if we do have a lot of soldiers to deal with-“

“They won’t be all that powerful.” Franky does another ridiculous pose. “Super!”

“It doesn’t matter how many there are, we need to do this in order to move forward.” Sanji says and the grin on his face actually sends a shiver down Zoro’s back, “And we owe these bastards an ass kicking.”

Zoro grins wickedly, the cook was right about that. He leans over and murmurs in his ear, “You’re hot when you have that look on your face.”

Sanji blushes a deep red. Gods the cook was so easy. Sanji turns towards him, only to be met with Zoro’s lips on his. “Got you.”

He had intended it to be a quick kiss, but apparently Sanji was tired of Zoro’s tricks. As Zoro pulls away Sanji wraps an arm around Zoro’s neck and uses his other hand to grab him by his haramaki, pulling him closer. “Shitty swordsman.” He murmurs, before meeting his lips again.

This time it was not quick or just a light peck. No. This time Zoro feels the desperation in it and feeds off of it. It was in their nature to be competitive, and Zoro throws himself into the kiss. The cook’s mouth tastes like Zoro’s favorite Onigiri and sake, but when had the cook drank? While cooking? Zoro had finished the bottle Sanji gave him by himself. 

A wolf whistle from Franky finally breaks the two of them up, and leaves them both panting, but grinning. Zoro rests his forehead on Sanji’s and murmurs, “I love you shitty cook.”

Sanji opens his mouth, an insult probably on his lips when Nami says, “you all realize that when Brook comes back we’re heading out right? This isn’t exactly the time to relax.”

“Relax Sis,” Franky waves an unconcerned hand, as Robin settles herself back on his lap. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, Luffy, Cook-bro, Helmsman-bro, and Robin don’t need anything but what they have on them and Zoro always has his three swords on him. The only one we should be concerned about is our poor doctor, but he’s already getting supplies.”

Zoro looks to where Chopper had been and sure enough their doctor was gone. He looks at Sanji, who had gotten up and moved over to the railing. He was pulling out a cigarette and was in the process of lighting it. “Are you going to use the raid suit?” Zoro asks, moving over to sit next to him.

Sanji looks up to the clear sky and takes in a deep breath, before exhaling a cloud of smoke. “I don’t know yet, but I do have it just in case.” 

Zoro understands the cook’s hesitation towards the suit. It’s powerful and in certain fights yes, it was an advantage, but- “You’re just as strong, if not stronger, without it.” 

Sanji looks at him, surprise on his face. “Was that actually a compliment?”

“I’ve been known to give those out now and again.”

Sanji must’ve seen the hurt on his face and quickly explains, “I only mean a compliment from you about my fighting skills is rarer than Luffy being completely full.”

That was fair. Zoro had always been just a bit better at fighting than Sanji and he never missed a chance to say it. “I stand by what I said.” He crosses his arms and leans against the side of the ship. “Other than being a decent piece of armor, what does it have that you haven’t trained your ass off to hone yourself?”

Sanji opens his mouth, but Zoro already knows what he’s going to say and quickly adds, “If you say the ability to disappear, might I remind you that your opponent uses haki and will be able to find you.”

Sanji lets out a laugh, “you have a good point there Marimo.”

“Look, all I’m saying is-“he pauses, trying to find the right way to voice his thoughts. This was something they hadn’t talked about in a while and even the first time Sanji had been hesitant. “Your biological family were pieces of shit.” Sanji gives him a look that shows he knows this, but Zoro continues. “Besides your mother and maybe your sister they were all horrible to you. From what you’ve told me you were raised in no less than hell itself. And yes your brothers were genetically designed to be better, and had the advantage of those stupid costumes, but you weren’t. When you ended up going back-“Sanji looks away. Zoro knows how much guilt the cook still carries for that decision. “You proved yourself to be better than them and shouldn’t have to think about them anymore. I don’t understand why they gave the thing to you, maybe it was their way of apologizing-“Sanji scoffs at that and Zoro couldn’t help but do the same. It would never make up for what they did. “But I think that they realized you’re worth so much more than they ever imagined. Especially to the people close to you. I still don’t understand how you ended up being the most kindhearted person I’ve ever met ” He looks up at Sanji, who is gaping at him, the cigarette half hanging from his mouth. “I’m just saying if you can kick the asses of your tormentors without that damn suit you don’t need it.” He’s rambling now. “Hell I’ve seen you knock an emperor’s commander out cold with that kick of yours.”

“Just shut up a minute.” Sanji snaps. He was covering his face but Zoro can see he is blushing. The cook tosses his half-finished cigarette over the side then slides down to sit next to him.

Zoro isn’t sure whether Sanji is shaking from laughter or if he was crying. Unsure of how to react Zoro nervously reaches out, but Sanji only turns and kisses him. This time it was painfully sweet and tastes like salt from tears the cook was clearly trying to hide. Sanji pulls away and buries his face in Zoro’s shoulder. “That was one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me, just give me a minute asshole.”

Zoro can’t help the grin on his face. He had definitely embarrassed their cook. Of course he had fallen in love with the person in the most need of coddling. Without a word Zoro throws an arm over the other man and holds him close. He hears sniffling and realizes it’s not from Sanji. A sense of dread shoots through him and as he looks up he can see Franky bawling his eyes out.

Shit.

The earpieces had allowed everyone to hear them!

Besides Franky everyone was doing a rather good job of pretending they hadn’t just heard Zoro treating Sanji as though he was in love with him. He was, but that wasn’t the point. The crew had known about them from that moment in Wano, after everything had settled, when the cook had more or less grabbed him and kissed him senseless. It was after that the cook had simply asked, “You want to try this or what?” Zoro still had no idea what prompted Sanji to start this whole thing, but he wasn’t going to complain. The crew knew, but it didn’t mean Zoro liked the idea of them listening in on a private moment. Even if it had been unintentional.

Luffy only turns to them and says, “hey Sanji!” The cook moves at the sound of his name, but doesn’t turn around. “If you’re not going to use the suit, can I try it?”

“No. I want to try it!” Usopp jumps up excitedly. “I’ve wanted to test it for myself and trying adding modifications to it.”

“But you’re not even going to be fighting.” Luffy whines. “I want to use it.”

“May I remind you both-“Sanji finally removes himself from Zoro and leans back against the wood. He still sits close enough to Zoro that their shoulders are brushing one another. “That the last time someone tried to look at it, the stupid thing blew off one of Franky’s arms?”

“I have to agree with Cook-bro on this one.” Franky chimes in, rubbing his left arm as if remembering. “I don’t think anyone besides Sanji is able to even look at that thing when it’s not in use.”

“Thank you Franky.” Sanji gives him a nod, before lighting another cigarette and taking Zoro’s hand in his. “The less I have to look at the thing the better.” The cook takes a long drag and gestures to him. “The Marimo is right I don’t need it, so I will not be using it.”

“Though, I would love to be able to take a look at it.”

“I’m not letting you lose another arm.” Sanji argues. Franky opens his mouth to argue, but Sanji counters with, “I don’t care how many times you can rebuild yourself.”

The cyborg only shrugs and turns to Usopp. “Remind me to grab that new sleeping drought from Chopper when all of this is over.”

Sanji lets out another stream of smoke and drawls, “you know I can hear you right?”

Franky pales considerably and they all laugh.

The ship quickly grows quieter as they all start to anticipate the fights ahead. Everyone talking in quiet murmurs to one another. Chopper finally shows back up and starts talking to Luffy. Zoro subconsciously taps the hilts of his swords. Today he would prove he was nearly, if not ready to face Mihawk by defeating the best swordsman the marines had to offer. He turns to look at Sanji who had finished his cigarette and was playing with his hands as he did when he was nervous. The waiting around truly was the worst part of this. “Why is Kizaru the admiral you chose?” Zoro asks. The cook had looked so determined when he announced he wanted to take on the light bastard.

Sanji curls his hands into tight fists. “I don’t know how much you remember from the first time we were on Sabaody.” He pauses, “when we fought Kizaru.”

Zoro closes his eyes. He didn’t like to think about that disaster. They owed that former warlord Kuma a lot, but the price of what happened later-he shakes his head, not wanting to think about it.

Sanji laughs hotly, “I say fight, but it wasn’t even that. We were all exhausted after fighting that Pacifista and you were at your limit-“He sighs deeply, and lets out a shaky breath. “And then that bastard showed up. If it hadn’t been for Robin and Rayleigh you would’ve been killed. You were more or less passed out so I know you don’t remember a lot of that mess, but-“Sanji is shaking now, from anger Zoro realizes. “I had already watched you nearly die on Thriller Bark, to see it happen in front of me again not even a month later was…hard. I’m going to get revenge on the bastard for putting me through that.”

Zoro doesn’t know what to say to that. It was true. He had definitely not been at his best during that fight and honestly can’t recall most of it. “Kick him in the head once for me huh?”

“With pleasure.”

“Yo ho-ho do we have a fight waiting for us.” If Brook’s voice hadn’t informed them of his return, his body suddenly moving again would’ve.

“How bad?” Nami asks.

They all turn to face the skeleton, ready for their enemy’s locations and to head out. “The good news-“Brook begins, accepting a cup of tea from Jimbei and taking a sip. “Is that there are only about 300 soldiers on each of the ships.”

Zoro lets out a sigh of relief at that. Jimbei had guessed it, but to have it confirmed was a comfort. He didn’t want to be worrying about the rest of his crew while he fought Fujitora.

“And the bad news?” Sanji asks.

“Most of the other soldiers are rear-admirals and below, but I did see at least ten vice-admirals on each ship.” That wasn’t bad. It wasn’t great, but their crew had faced worse.

“Just-“Nami trails off, brushing a hand through her hair. “This doesn’t change the plan, but if you need help, any of you-“she takes a moment to look at Zoro and Sanji. “Please don’t hesitate to ask. If you’re overwhelmed call for back up, if you’re hurt call for help. These communicators are a great advantage, so we should be using them to their full extent.”

Zoro looks at their navigator again. She was nervous. Nami had never liked fighting the marines, but this was something else. He meets her nervous gaze again and he understood. She was scared for all of them. They had fought in a war involving two emperors, fought Blackbeard, and managed to get the location of the final poneglyph from Red-haired Shanks, but this is what she’s afraid of? A part of him even realized that if he did need to call for help during this fight and she was available Nami would come. She might play it off and add more to his never ending debt, but she would come and that’s all he can ask of any of his Nakama.

“I know you guys can handle it!” Luffy suddenly says grinning. “We’ve faced worse in these seas.”

Trust their captain to play this fight as if just another step in the road. It wasn’t as simple as that though. No. Luffy needed this fight and whatever he chose to do during it was up to him. Even he was debating whether or not to just kill Fujitora. Sanji sounded like he wanted to murder Kizaru, but that wasn’t the cooks nature. Zoro sighs deeply, hating just sitting around and asks Brook. “So where are each of us going?”

Brook takes his final sip of tea and says, “Akainu is coming from the north. Kizaru from the east. Ryokugyu from the south, and Fujitora from the west.”

“What are the surrounding areas like?” Nami asks.

“The north and west sides are covered in forests, so Luffy do be sure to be careful when Akainu starts setting the forest on fire.” Brook advises. Luffy only nods and Zoro is surprised again to see that he seems to be listening. “The east and south areas are mostly beaches, lucky for Jimbei it seems.”

“Indeed.” Jimbe laughs.

“Good.” Sanji agrees and stands up, finally removing his hand from Zoro’s. “Easier for me to kick the bastard into the ocean.” He takes a moment to stretch and looks to where Chopper is still sitting. “Now that I know where I’m going I’m ready to head out whenever you are Chopper.”

“Did you happen to figure out the highest point on the island?” Nami asks, as everyone starts to get up and find their partner.

Sanji turns and kisses Zoro again, before walking over to their doctor. He watches Franky kiss Robin and make his way over. The cyborg grins widely and throws an arm around him. “Ready to have some fun?”

Zoro glances back at the cook once, before turning and grinning wickedly. “Let’s go show these bastards why they should’ve stayed at base.”

~~~

“Zoro-bro where are you going?” Franky asks, as they were making their way through the thick forest.

The rest of the crew were talking amongst themselves through the earpieces. Brook was saying something about the lesser soldiers on the ships asking why they didn’t just bomb the island and get it over with. Jimbei argued that the four admirals wouldn’t want to miss the opportunity to take out the Straw hats with their own power given the crew’s reputation. Zoro was barely paying attention, needing to find a large clearing or another type of open space. He wanted to fight Fujitora yes, but on his terms. These trees were just going to be a hassle to deal with, and he didn’t want to think of all the places Fujitora’s soldiers would be able to hide. With any luck Akainu would burn the whole forest down and they would all have the space to fight openly. Though, he hoped the ship wouldn’t be exposed. Dammit he needed to stop overthinking this he was turning into the cook. A fight was a fight no matter the location.

“Bro-!”

“Yeah?” Zoro finally turns to him.

“Dude where’s your head?” Franky asks incredulously and points in another direction. “West is this way. We need to be ready when Nami-sis gives the signal.”

“And I would rather find a place I can lure the Admiral so we’re not fighting blind.”

“Good plan, only-“Franky grabs his arm, stopping him in his tracks. “You’re about to walk off a cliff.” Zoro looks down and sure enough he had been about to fall down into another large nest of trees. How thick was this damn forest? Franky pulls him back and shakes his head. “Bro, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I just-“ 

“Hey Mosshead!” He hears Sanji’s voice through his earpiece. “You lost already?”

“Shaddup!” Zoro shouts.

“Bro-“Franky covers his ears, “you don’t need to shout we can all hear you.”

Zoro can practically hear Sanji snickering and rolls his eyes, an old nickname coming to mind. “Hey number 7?”

A pause, then an angry, “haven’t heard that one in a good while.”

“And yet you still respond to it?” Zoro can’t help the laugh that escapes him as he gives in and follows Franky through yet another set of trees.

“What do you want Marimo?” 

He grins. The cook tried to embarrass him? He would give it right back. “Ten passes says I can beat my guy before you do.” He swears he actually hears the cook stumble and fall. Franky bursts out laughing. That wasn’t really a surprise. After all, Franky and Robin were the ones who taught them that ‘passes’ basically meant sexual favors. The cook was good in bed, the best Zoro ever had, but shit could he be prudish when he wanted to be. Zoro would never pressure the cook into something he didn’t want to do, but sometimes all Sanji needed was a reason to try something new.

“What does that mean?” Luffy gloriously asks, causing Zoro to join Franky in a burst of laughter. “Does that mean Zoro gets free passes to the fridge? I want that! Zoro bet me I’ll-“their captain was suddenly cut off. Zoro has a feeling Robin covered is mouth with one of her hands.

“I believe that we are running out of time.” Robin says. Zoro can almost hear the laughter in her voice. “Our dear captain and I are in position and are awaiting the signal miss navigator. Their ship is still quite a ways off, but we are starting to see it.”

“That was fast.” Nami says, voicing Zoro’s thoughts. How the hell had they gotten to the north side already? “I’m not quite at the top of this cliff yet, but we should still have a good fifteen minutes before they’re in position. How’s everyone else doing?”

“We’re still looking for the best spot to strike from.” Jimbei says, “But we’re scoping the area.”

Zoro and Franky nearly walk into yet another cliff, when Sanji says, “well we’re on the east side, but we’re not seeing anything representing a ship.” Zoro, seriously annoyed with this island takes out Wado and cuts the cliff in half. Franky gives him an incredulous look, but Zoro only shrugs and starts walking again. “Oh, and Marimo!”

“What?” Zoro asks returning Wado to her scabbard.

“You’re on!”

“Good.” Zoro grins and Franky smirks again beside him.

After a couple more minutes of walking and Zoro officially being sick of trees in his way he decides to find the tallest and climb it. Hell, maybe then he would manage to see Fujitora’s ship. He lets Franky know what he was doing and finds a tree he deems tall enough and grabs the first branch. As he was climbing he can hear Sanji murmuring to either himself or Chopper he wasn’t sure. The others were all talking at the same time so he can’t distinguish what it was the cook was saying. "Cook, you alright?" Zoro asks, finally getting to the top of the tree. He sees nothing but forests for miles behind him, but as he turns he can see more trees and then water further down. The west side it seems, at least from the ocean’s view, is just a giant cliff that leads into an even bigger forest. He spots Fujitora's ship in the distance and figures the edge of that cliff would probably be their best spot of attack. Considering most of the admiral’s crew, if they survived Nami’s attack, would have to climb a massive cliff to step onto the island. Fujitora he knew could float on a rock and make it easily onto the island. Honestly, he probably didn’t even need Franky with him unless there were also soldiers who could fly onto the island and avoid the cliff completely. He sighs deeply, considering it was the marines he wouldn’t put a trick like that past them. He makes to jump down to inform Franky when Sanji says hastily,

"Zoro-! I’m in love with you."

Zoro loses all focus and falls from the tree slamming into the ground below. "What?!" Ignoring the pain coursing through his body he sits back up rather quickly, leaves and branches falling off of him, and blushing furiously. "You want to do this now?"

"Bro-" Franky gives him a baffled expression, but Zoro ignores him.

"You've never once-"

"I know I've never said it!" Sanji snaps, "and I'm sorry."

There was a pause and then, "You can't be serious!?" Nami's voice breaks over the earpiece.

"Sanji-!" Usopp cries.

They hear Luffy and Brook laughing and Robin says, "Well isn't this interesting."

Even Jimbei chuckles, "never a dull moment with this crew."

Zoro tries to ignore everyone, but with Franky crying beside him he was finding it rather difficult. "Why are you telling me this right now!?"

"Because I realized just after Chopper and I left that I've never told you!"

"And you thought now would be the perfect time to do that?"

"Yes! I don't want something to happen today and that ends up as my one regret."

"Nothing is going to happen!" Damn the cooks’ habit of overthinking shit like this.

"You can't know that!"

"I’m in love with you too Shit cook!" Zoro snaps needing to end this, before everyone gets riled up, "and I will see you after we take down these bastards."

"Fine! Don't let your bastard defeat you huh?"

"Same to you!" He turns to Franky and growls, "not a damn word. Let's go."

They were finally in position, laying on their stomachs on the edge of the cliff and waiting for Nami’s signal. Fujitora’s ship was closing in and he should be focused on the fight ahead, but Zoro can’t help the stupid grin that had been on his face since the cooks’ confession.

"Bro-" Franky says finally. They hadn't talked since Zoro had told him to shut up. Hell, the entire crew hadn’t spoken a word. "Sorry, but you're seriously freaking me the hell out with that look on your face. You don't plan on killing cook-bro right?"

"Of course not." Zoro waves a hand. "I love the stupid bastard too much, but I will be getting him back for pulling that shit now."

"You know he can probably hear you?"

"Good."

If Sanji did hear the exchange he didn’t make it known.

They were in for the fight of their lives and Sanji thought now would be a good time to finally confess that he loved him? Zoro isn’t sure whether to be pissed off or elated, but he doesn’t have time to think about it as something catches his eyes from above. Nami was ready with Zeus.

Are we ready?’ Nami’s voice calls out. Zoro turns to Franky, who only gives him a thumbs up and nods in agreement. They were as ready as they would ever be. A moment later a beam of lightning struck Fujitora’s ship, sending a deafening crack from all sides of the island.

“Damn sis,” Franky murmurs, as they watch the ship split in half down the middle.

Zoro was inclined to agree, but remembered who they are up against. “Now the only ones who are going to be able to make it are ones who can fly or transport. The others are going to have to get into boats and go around to the shores.”

“Unless they’re all able to somehow get over here.” Franky argues, just as bodies begin coming into view.

“Let’s hope not. We’ll see how many make it up here and take care of them. After that I want you to follow the ones in the boats. Whichever way they go we don’t want our crew to be overwhelmed.” A lot of the figures seem to be swimming towards boats, or helping others. Where the hell was Fujitora and the other vice admirals?

“I’m not leaving you on your own.”

“There’s no way all 300 of his men are going to be able to get up here.” Zoro argues. “Most of them are going to end up going to another part of the island and I’d rather you help the others.” Franky gives him a look. “If I need help I will call for it, I promise.”

“I’m going to hold you to that bro.”

“You and everyone else.” Zoro scoffs and feels a sudden presence. “Finally,” he murmurs and looks to where a large piece of driftwood is floating towards them, with Fujitora riding atop. Zoro makes to stand up, but the admiral waves his sword and both he and Franky are pushed back to the ground.

“Well, someone’s found us.” Franky growls.

“There are about 13 others heading this way.” Zoro notes, managing to fight through the admiral’s devil fruit power and standing up. “Want to start shooting, or you want me to blow them out of the sky?”

Without a word, Franky manages to get up and opens fire. Several of the officers fall, but they had no way to tell if they were of high rank or not.

Not surprisingly Zoro barely has time to draw his swords before Fujitora clashes with him. The force of the hit causes him to be forced back slightly, but Zoro pushes back just as hard. There were others starting to make their way onto the island. “Franky-“

“I got it!” The cyborg steals another glance at him and Fujitora, before stepping away and opening fire on the soldiers.

“Pirate Hunter Zoro.” Fujitora says, backing off a step. “Current bounty 950 million. I don’t think we’ve sparred since what Dressrosa?”

Zoro prepares for another strike. “I’ve been very productive since then, can you say the same?” Fujitora’s lips twitch slightly and he grins. “Am I to assume you haven’t?”

Their swords clash again with a loud twang that reverberated through his body. Gods he needed this fight especially after the cook-he shakes his head. No. He couldn’t be distracted by that right now. Fujitora murmurs something and Zoro can feel his body being forced down again by gravity. Cursing, Zoro pushes harder with his swords forcing Fujitora back and regaining his balance.

Fujitora looks at him, surprise written on his face.

“While in Wano-“ Zoro spins Enma in his hand. “A couple of their artisans embedded sea prism stones into my blades.”

“Smart, considering who you are all dealing with.” Fujitora comments.

“That’s what I thought too.” Zoro grins again and launches himself at the admiral. Fujitora blocks easily enough, but Zoro can see the tension in the other man. Back in Dressrosa Zoro could easily see how different the two of them were in battle, but now-! Zoro quickly dodges and swings again. Now, the gap in power was slim and Zoro honestly wasn’t sure in whose favor.

“Bro-!” Zoro hears Franky call for him and makes to turn, but remembers the communicators. He didn’t have to physically turn to ask what he needed. And from Franky’s tone Zoro knew the man wasn’t in trouble.

He dodges another one of Fujitora’s swings and asks, “What is it?”

“I seem to be done with the people who managed to get up here and they’re all fleeing to the south shore.”

Good. If Franky can meet them there Brook and Franky should have no problems dealing with the rabble while he and Jimbei dealt with the two admirals. Zoro was about to give the order, but Franky beats him to it. “I’m going to head over. Good luck bro!”

Without another word Zoro can feel Franky backtracking into the dense forest. Not waiting for Fujitora to attack him. Zoro assumes a stance with Enma and Kitetsu held horizontally across his body, before launching himself at Fujitora and slashing diagonally. Fujitora blocks the attack for a moment, but loses his grip and the speed from the attack sends them both flying back through the trees.

Pain courses through Zoro as he crashes through the forest, the air whipping at him and nearly hurting as much as the branches. He finally finds himself being thrown underwater. He quickly surfaces wondering only briefly where he had fallen. He does a quick check to make sure he had all his swords and makes his way to the shore. He needed to find Fujitora before he found another one of his nakama. He steps out of the water and shakes himself off briefly before using his observation haki to try and sense where the admiral had landed. He couldn’t have been far, they had both been thrown in the same general direction. To his left Zoro feels a spine chilling amount of power, even for him it was intimidating. The only person that could be going up against that was Luffy, meaning the power was coming from Akainu. He hoped Robin, who is supposed to be with him, was keeping herself safe. He shakes his head in annoyance. If she needed help she would’ve called for it. They had all promised to keep communication open. He focuses again on trying to find Fujitora and briefly hears Chopper cursing Sanji for something and Nami talking to Usopp about ammo? To his right he can feel what he recognizes as Fujitora’s power making his way through the forest away from him. Zoro quickly swings his blades, cutting a path through the forest and follows the sense of power. There was no way he was going to allow an admiral to wander this island and find one of his crewmates.

As Zoro continues hacking through the forest around him the sound of battle was everywhere. He hears Franky cursing at Brook over something. Good. That means Franky had made it to where the others were fighting. A shadow of movement catches his eye from the side and Zoro has just enough time to block when a sword clashes with his.

“Seems, though both of us are visibly impaired, it’s impossible to sneak up on either of us.” Fujitora chuckles softly. “It’s a curious thing your eye. Did you inflict it yourself, or was it at the whim of your master?”

“You didn’t ask this the last time, why the curiosity now?” Zoro grunts, stepping back.

“Our last encounter was a surprise and I hadn’t prepared myself to fight you.” Fujitora admits, pointing his sword at Zoro in a challenge. “This time, figuring you would once again be my opponent I made sure to do my research. Forgive an old man for being curious.”

“You’re hardly an old man.” Zoro smirks, getting into a wide stance before placing Wado in his mouth. He stretches his arms out horizontally, raises Kitetsu and Enma above his head and places them behind his back before swinging all three towards Fujitora. The admiral manages to block it, but the shockwave from the attack rips out a wave of trees behind him creating a type of clearing.

They really were going to turn this island into a desolate rock by the end of all this.

“I hope you’re prepared to fight me now.” Zoro grins wickedly, backing off and aiming his swords at him again.

Fujitora simply comes at him and strikes. Zoro blocks just as a beam of light shoots through the trees and slams into the cliff nearby. Zoro turns around just in time to see the smoke clear and a body falling onto the ground below. He was too far away to recognize the unmoving body, but he had recognized the attack and knew who had Kizaru as an opponent. "Cook!" He shouts, blocking another attack. He needed to get over there and make sure he was still alive! "Cook!" He calls out again, "dammit!" He resorts to physically kicking Fujitora out of his way and racing over to where Sanji lay. "Cook?" Zoro gingerly reaches a hand out, but stops as Sanji groans.

"Fuck, something is definitely broken."

A wave of relief flows through him. "I sure as hell hope the other guy is worse off." Zoro growls, helping him up.

Sanji curses profusely, but manages to stand upright. "Of course he is, I kicked the bastard into the sea, but I dropped my guard and he shot me this way."

Zoro blinks in surprise, knowing Kizaru was a devil fruit user. "Shit he dead?" 

"I doubt it." Sanji sighs deeply, "I guarantee you his underlings are fishing him out right now. How's it going with your guy?" Zoro opens his mouth, but Sanji pushes him out of the way and with a loud clang Zoro turns around quickly to see Sanji blocking a swing of Fujitora's sword. "Or do I have to take care of him too?"

Zoro can't help the stupid grin he knows is on his face.

"Oh this is a new one." Fujitora says, curiosity in his voice. "Strong too, and why does your heart seem to be beating faster?"

Sanji pushes himself off, letting Zoro take over with a swing of his sword. "I can handle this myself cook."

"No. Of course you can." Sanji mocks stepping out of their path, "I just saved your head from being cut off, but you can deal with him."

"I wouldn't have let my guard down had a certain dumb ass not get thrown into a cliff."

"I was fine!"

"You weren't moving, for all I knew you were dead!" Zoro argues, landing a blow and sending Fujitora flying.

"It’s going to take more than getting thrown into a cliff to do me in!" Sanji shoots back.

Fujitora stands back up and looks between the two of them. Zoro gets into a fighting stance, but he merely dusts off his yukata. "Vinsmoke Sanji-“ Sanji visibly flinches at that and Fujitora pauses. “Apologizes, do you prefer Black-leg?”

“I-yes” Sanji blinks, looking at Zoro in confusion who only shrugs. He didn’t know what to make of the admiral either.

Fujitora nods, “very well, allow me to start over. Black-leg Sanji bounty of 935 million, I assume?”

“You may assume that yes.” Sanji pulls out a cigarette and lights it before saying, “apologies for interrupting your fight with our swordsman.”

Fujitora charges again and Zoro has to fight to keep up with the blows. “Well if anything it appears the rumors about the two of you are true."

Rumors?

Zoro didn't like the sound of that and from the look on the cooks face he didn't either. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That the two of you do nothing but fight and shouldn't even be on the same crew." Sanji lets out a bark of laughter and Zoro is inclined to join him. It was true and to anyone outside their crew it would look like that. Hell, it wasn't Zoro's fault the damn cook was so easily riled up. And yeah they fought, all the time, but he still loved the cook. Zoro launches another attack. "Personally though-" Fujitora pauses, dodging him with speed Zoro didn't think possible for the older man. "I don't think I've meet two people more like Nakama."

That was a surprise and Zoro nearly stumbles, leaving an opening. He hears Sanji curse and a moment later his leg is blocking another of Fujitora's swords from striking Zoro's back. "A mark on the back is a swordsman's greatest shame right?" Sanji says, with some strain in his voice. Zoro blinks wanting to do nothing but kiss the crappy cook senseless. "Stop getting distracted and beat this guy already you shitty moss head."

"I wouldn't be distracted if I didn't have to watch your dumb ass." Zoro growls, pushing Fujitora away with an attack and grabbing Sanji's arm before he fell. "Don’t you have your own opponent to take care of?" As he meets the cook’s fiery gaze an idea for revenge comes to mind. It wouldn’t really change anything and, in the end, it would make the cook happy.

"My opponent-" Sanji snaps, "is hopefully drowning right now."

"We both know you're not that lucky."

“Look, if you want me to leave so you can actually focus fine.” He scoffs. “I have a bet to win anyways.” Sanji turns to move away, but Zoro tightens his grip on Sanji’s arm.

He was going to get kicked, he knew it, but he leans in and kisses Sanji briefly before pulling away. “Sanji, you love me right?”

If the cook was surprised Zoro used his name he didn’t show it. In fact Sanji only looks at him apologetically. “ Yes Zoro I-“

“Marry me.”

Sanji gapes at him, the cigarette falling from his hand, and flushes a dark shade of red. He shakes his head and kicks him, hard. “You shitty Marimo, is this payback for earlier?”

It was, and Zoro has to resist the urge to hold his most likely broken rib, but seeing the cook embarrassed was well worth it.

Sanji gives him a hard look, “are you serious?”

“I never do anything half-assed cook, you know that.” He grins, “I’ve made up my mind.”

“And you expect me to just go along with it?”

“The choice is yours.” They break away again as Fujitora swings at them. Zoro blocks it easily.

“Zoro I-“ Sanji is cut off as a beam of light blasts the cliff behind them, sending them flying into the dirt. His ears are still ringing as he stands. Sanji’s lips are moving, but he can’t make out the words.

“Borsolino!” Fujitora grins, “have you come to join us?”

Shit.

This was what they were trying to avoid. Facing one Admiral was one thing, but two? Zoro shakes his head again and sees a very pissed off and very soaked admiral standing next to Fujitora.

Sanji quickly moves to stand next to Zoro and grins wickedly at Kizaru. “Have a nice swim Admiral?”

The glare he sends Sanji actually has Zoro slightly moving in front of him protectively. “It was a lucky shot black-leg and you damn well know it.”

Oh he was pissed.

What the hell had Sanji done?

“Ready for round two? Sanji snarls.

“You won’t be so lucky this time.”

“I don’t need luck to beat you. But first-“ He grabs Zoro’s shoulder, twisting him around and kissing him. It startles Zoro, but he easily falls into the kiss. 

“Luffy!”

That wasn’t what Zoro had been expecting.

“What?”

“Not you obviously-“ Sanji nearly pushes him away and gestures towards the earpiece. “Luffy can you hear me?”

“What are you calling him for?” Zoro asks, keeping his eye on the admirals.

“Surely you know that as a captain he can officiate weddings?”

Zoro gapes and turns to face him again. “Wait you-“

“If we’re going to do this-“ Sanji says, grinning “We’re going to do it now before I lose my nerves. That alright with you Mosshead?”

Zoro nearly knocks him over with another kiss. He hadn’t expected Sanji to actually go for it. 

“Ah Zoro-“

“I believe-“ Robin’s voice appears over the transponder. She sounded-gods she almost sounded happy. “Our dear captain’s earpiece has fallen out.” That didn’t really surprise him, given who his opponent is. “I can get in range and let him know you would like to speak with him if you’d like.”

“That won’t inconvenience you?” Sanji asks, as he pushes Zoro off of him. Zoro glances over at the two admirals, who just look confused.

Good.

“Of course not Usopp and Nami have the ship covered. Chopper is out on an errand, Brook and Franky are still assisting Jimbei, and I-“there was a choking sound on her end and, “just took care of another problem.”

Zoro knew that they were about to send her back to the most dangerous fight on the island and says, “You don’t have to go.”

“Of course I do.” She replies, “you know how long we’ve waited for one of you to actual ask the other?”

“By the way you’ve just won me a million beli so thank you.” Nami chimes in.

“There was a bet going around?” Sanji asks incredulously. 

Zoro grins and pushes Sanji out of the way as Kizaru sends a bullet of light their way.

“I said we’d be holding a wedding on Raftel as soon as one of you got up the nerve to actually ask the other.” Usopp says. “I still can’t believe you’ve never told Zoro you love him until today.”

Sanji flushes red again, avoiding another blast from Kizaru, and snaps, “I get it. I messed up!”

“I said Zoro would be the one to propose.” Nami laughs. “And I said it would happen before we reached Raftel.”

“Seriously witch?” Zoro smirks and recognizes the move Fujitora uses with his sword.

Shit

“Cook-“

“I see it!”

“Yeah no offense Sanji but you were never going to be the one to make that step.” Nami continues, as they prepare to avoid a damn meteorite.

Honestly, the admiral realized that they would all have to avoid it right?

“Why would he be the one to propose?” Sanji yells from the other side of the clearing.

“We’ve been together over a year and today was the first time you said you love me.”

“Today was the first day I realized I hadn’t said it back!” Sanji shoots back. “Every time I mean to say it we’re interrupted.”

“That can’t possibly be the only reason?” Zoro almost laughs and watches the sky as a giant meteorite begins falling from the sky.

“I didn’t know I hadn’t said it!” Sanji says again, keeping an eye on Kizaru, who is too focused on the falling meteorite. “Zoro, I love you. Truly, I’m sorry that this is the first time you’ve heard me tell you, but from that stupid moment on Thriller Bark-“

“You’ve been in love with me since Thriller Bark!”

“I’ve been in love with you longer than that.” He snaps. “I meant that after that incident I should’ve told you how I felt.” 

‘After that we had a two year separation!”

“At least you would’ve known how I felt!”

“We didn’t even get together until you got to Wano!”

“Yeah and who was the one to make the first move!” Sanji shouts back.

With speed Zoro always forgets the cook is capable of, he races towards the meteorite. Before Zoro can protest Sanji sets his leg on fire and jumps. Fear settles itself in Zoro’s stomach as he watches Sanji kick the giant rock and actually send it flying. He takes a moment to gape at the scene in front of him. The cook was falling through the air about to land far too close to Fujitora for his liking. He wonders if Sanji had used too much effort to kick back the meteorite, or if he forgot that he had the ability to walk on air. Whatever the reason Zoro swings his blades forcing the Admiral to back up several feet. As Sanji falls rather ungracefully onto the dirt Zoro can’t help the grin on his face as he sees the dumbfounded expression on Kizaru’s face. Yeah, they probably all had the capability to destroy the damn rock, but his cook went ahead and handled it.

“Cook!”

“Yeah I know. I should’ve watched where I landed.” Sanji growls back, standing up and dusting off his shirt. “Thanks for the save shitty swordsman.”

“I was going to say nice kick, but you’re welcome shit cook. Where the hell did you send that thing?”

“Hopefully towards the ocean.”

“Hopefully?”

“Look-“Sanji shrugs and walks over to him. “As long as it’s not headed towards our ship does it matter?”

“It does if it interrupts another battle!” Zoro bites back.

“It didn’t.” Nami confirms, “It went over us and headed towards the east shore. No one is over there except maybe marine soldiers and I’m sure they know how to dodge. As Zoro said nice kick Sanji.”

Sanji gives him a rather smug look and Zoro scowls.

“Well, it seems I have underestimated you Black-leg.” Fujitora says.

“Yeah-“ Sanji glances at Kizaru, “people tend to do that with me.” Zoro felt a spike of anger rush through him at the disappointment in the cook’s voice.

Kizaru seems to acknowledge that with a nod and turns to face Fujitora. “I can never tell if you’re a rabid dog or actually on our side.” He growls, “What the hell was that!”

Fujitora only waves him off, “I had no doubt that you and the pirate hunter would be fine, but I’ve never faced black-leg and wanted to test his power.”

“I could’ve told you that!” Kizaru shouts. “Do I have to remind you that his first fucking shot managed to toss me into the ocean?”

Zoro had figured it was something like that, but he still didn’t like the thought of the cook being tested on anything. People had been underestimating him his whole life and he continues to have to prove himself again and again.

The admirals continue to argue and Sanji, as if sensing the anger rising in him sets a hand on his shoulder. “Marimo, it’s not that big of a deal I’m used to it.”

“It is when they don’t think you’re worth their time.” He argues. “There’s a reason you’re one of our four main fighters and its bullshit that you have to prove why when the rest of us don’t.”

Sanji gives him and look and holds up his hand. “Luffy is our captain, you’re the first mate-“he lifts two fingers as if counting. “Jimbei is a former warlord of the sea and I’m the cook, of course I’m the one they’re going to underestimate. Remember what happened with Queen?”

Zoro did and laughed. Of all the people who had underestimated the cook Queen took it the hardest. Sanji had defeated him, but the bastard wouldn’t back down. He had been knocked unconscious, but had still been trying to fight. It had taken Sanji knocking his ass out again that finally stopped him.

“Anyways, it’s fine.” Sanji continues. “Like I said, I’m used to it and-“ he throws a wicked grin towards Kizaru, who looked as though he was going to start fighting Fujitora. “It’s always fun to see the look on their faces when I kick their ass.”

“I still don’t like it.” Zoro sighs in defeat.

“Sanji!” Luffy’s voice called over the earpiece. “Sanji you good? Robin said you needed me for something? I can come over there.”

Same old Luffy.

Zoro throws the cook a grin that Sanji mirrors. “Don’t bother Luffy we’re fine. The Mosshead and I just need you to do something for us.”

“Oh you two are working together now?”

“Not quite-“

Zoro barely shoves Sanji out of the way as a beam of light shoots past them. A moment later Zoro realizes it wasn’t just a beam of light, but Kizaru himself. Zoro curses as Kizaru aims an attack at him, but Sanji sends the admiral flying backwards with a kick.

“I thought I told you-“ Sanji growls, facing Kizaru who had fell near Fujitora. “That trick won’t work on me.”

Zoro remembers then that Sanji also had sea prism stones embedded in his shoes. Fujitora moves and he barely has time to block the admiral from attacking Sanji. The cook had moved out of the way in time, but it was too close for his liking. If Sanji was going to insist on marrying him now they would need to hurry so they can separate the two admirals. “Luffy-!” Zoro calls out, forcing Fujitora back.

“What’s going on? What do you need me to ah-!”

“Luffy!” Everyone seems to say at once.

There is a sudden silence throughout the island and then what feels like an earthquake causes the ground to shudder. Zoro hears Sanji curse and looks up to see a massive pillar of magma shooting into the sky.

“Ah hell.” Kizaru sighs. Zoro looks to the admiral, who brushes a hand through his hair. “Sakazuki’s pissed.”

Fujitora just sighs. “Let’s hope he doesn’t melt this whole island in his rage. You remember what happened at Punk Hazard.” He catches Zoro’s eye. “Your captain is in for a fight now.”

“I’m good!” Luffy’s voice calls out. “Just fell. Think I pissed him off though.”

Zoro lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He turns to Sanji, who had another cigarette lit. “It looks to me more like a child throwing a tantrum.” 

He can’t help the chuckle that escapes him and the two admirals turn to them again in fury. “Oh good, now you’ve gone and pissed them off.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes Mosshead.” Sanji lets out a breath of smoke and avoids another attack from Kizaru. “Weren’t you the one itching for a fight earlier?”

Of course the cook had noticed. “Luffy!” He calls again, charging for Fujitora. “Marry me and the shitty cook.”

“What! Now?” Luffy asks, his voice surprised. “Zoro you have to ask Sanji first. I won’t do it unless he says it’s okay.”

Zoro almost loses it, but manages to attack Fujitora with the force he wanted.

Sanji does lose it and lets out a laugh Zoro hasn’t heard in a long while. He is unfairly focused though as he matches Kizaru’s blows and even pushes him back. “Luffy, I said yes! I want to marry our shitty swordsman.”

Zoro wasn’t sure what the two admirals were making of their conversation. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if they saw the earpieces, but it didn’t matter.

“Sanji-!“ It was Luffy.

Kizaru pulls out a sword, made of light, and goes for Sanji. The cook is ready to meet it, but at the last moment Kizaru tosses the sword to Fujitora and tackles into Sanji who hadn’t expected that and falls. It was a decent plan, but Kizaru didn’t know that Zoro had sea prism shards in his swords. As soon as the light sword clashed with one of Zoro’s own it disappeared. He looks back over to the cook who had just kicked Kizaru off of him.

“Yeah?” Sanji answers their captain and spits out the blood that had fallen into his mouth from his nose.

“When all of this is over and we make it to the final island-“ His voice goes serious. “I want a giant party with a wedding cake!”

Sanji laughs again, “only the best for my captain.”

Even if the party would actually be for the two of them.

“Awesome!” Zoro can imagine the stupid grin plastered on their captain’s face. “Okay give me a minute. I gotta concentrate on lava guy real quick.”

“Does Luffy even know how to do a wedding?” Usopp asks.

“It doesn’t really matter if he does or not.” Brook says. “When you’re the captain all he really has to do is say both their names and tell them they’re married and that’s that.”

Fujitora attacks again with a force Zoro hadn’t expected and is thrown backwards. With a growl Zoro stretches both arms out horizontally holding his swords, while Wado is held once again in his mouth. He sends a warning glance to Sanji, who nods and manages to send Kizaru flying, before retreating to stand behind him. Zoro spins rapidly creating a whirlwind type slash. He stops abruptly, but the attack continues, forcing the two admirals to focus on dodging the attack.

“Don’t think I’ve seen that twister attack since Fishman Island.” Sanji notes, coming up behind him.

“It won’t last long, not with those two.”

“Then Luffy better hurry.” Sanji laughs and stretches out his arms. “Knowing our captain it should only be a couple of minutes and we’ll be done. In the meantime you want to team up?”

“What and lose the bet?” 

“These two bastards aren’t going to be finished in just a couple of minutes.” Sanji argues. “I kicked my guy into the sea and he still came back.”

“With a vengeance it looks like.” The twister finally subsides and at the same moment both admirals come charging.

“Zoro! Sanji, can you hear me?” Luffy’s voice asks, just as Fujitora slams into him.

Zoro blocks the blow, but misses the stream of light headed his way. He dodges most of the blow, but a part of it scrapes his right side. Letting out a growl from the sudden pain, Zoro sends Fujitora back and aims his next attack at Kizaru. Sanji had already sent the other man flying and Kizaru was in the air when Zoro comes up with an idea. “Cook, launch me! Luffy, give us a minute.”

Without hesitation Sanji gets into position and Zoro races towards him. Zoro jumps onto the cook’s outstretched leg and with a nod Sanji shoots him into the air. Not surprisingly Sanji’s aim and power was perfect, as he flies just above Kizaru and spins, his blades out. He barrels into Kizaru with brute force and they’re both sent slamming into the ground below. Zoro jumps at the last minute forcing Kizaru to take the brunt of the attack and rolls to the ground unharmed. He gets back up and sees a rather large crater in the ground where Kizaru fell and on the other side Sanji is fighting Fujitora.

“Cook!” He calls, just as Sanji lands a blow, Zoro personally knew hurt, to Fujitora’s chest. 

Sanji doesn’t look at him, but Zoro can hear him just the same. “I’m ready when you are Mosshead. We’re not going to get another moment to do this.”

The cook was right. “Luffy we hear you.”

“Good. Now Maka-chan always told us weddings were more of a way for two people to declare their commitment to one another, so I’m going to let you guys do that first. Sanji and Zoro, why do you want to be with one another forever?”

Zoro didn’t know who Maka-chan was, but he had to hand it to their captain. He didn’t know if Luffy actually knew how to do a wedding, but making them do it themselves was definitely something Luffy would do. He faces the cook, who is still on the other side of the crater. “You want to go first?”

“Can’t think of anything to say Marimo?”

Yes.

“No!” He argues, and watches in annoyance as Kizaru drags himself out of the hole. Damn. He thought they would have more time. He gets into a fighting stance and continues, “I just figured this was more your thing, or maybe you just don’t know what to say? After all it took you over a year to even say you love me.”

“Are you serious with this!” Even from a distance Zoro can tell the cook is blushing. “I’m sorry!

“Is this how a human mating ceremony is supposed to go?” Chopper asks.

Seeing as Sanji is the only person Zoro has ever even considered spending the rest of his life with, this is exactly how he expected it to go. Surrounded by friends, in the middle of an insane fight, and arguing with his damn fiancé. Honestly, this would be perfect if only he had some booze.

“For these two?” Nami sighs. “It may as well be.” Even over the earpiece Zoro can hear the endearment in her voice. Gods, she was actually happy for them.

“Zoro I-damn it!” Sanji growls as Fujitora attacks him again. Zoro tries to make his way over to the cook, but Kizaru blocks his path. Zoro attacks the admiral as Sanji continues. “ Zoro, I don’t know the exact moment I fell in love with you. I think it was a more of a gradual thing, but I knew for sure at Enies Lobby after you defeated the giraffe.” Zoro catches Sanji flip, balance on his hands, and swing. The force causes Fujitora to be forced back again. “I don’t know if that gives you some sort of relief and I know it was shitty of me to not tell you this whole time, but I swear to you I didn’t know.

Zoro did believe him. It wasn’t in the cook’s nature to be cruel and hadn’t Zoro admitted to himself earlier that it didn’t matter if Sanji ever said it? Zoro was prepared to stay with him regardless. He sends Kizaru flying again and makes it over to where Sanji is still staring down Fujitora.

Without a word they switch places. Back to back and facing each of the admirals. “Zoro-“ Sanji lets out a long breath. “You have been my best friend, and my greatest challenge for all the years we’ve been a part of this crew. But most importantly, I’m in love with you though, you infuriate me most of the time.” The admiral make to strike and the two of them meet the blows with all the ferocity they can give. The force of the blows sends most of the foliage around them to be uprooted. “But I promise to never stand in the way of your goal to become the greatest. I choose to spend today, and all of my tomorrows, with you shitty swordsman.”

Zoro swears he hears crying through the earpiece. Damn it. The cook really was better at this. They both manage to break away from the admirals and meet up again. Back to back and still prepared to fight.

“Sanji-“ He says and has to clear his throat. “You are, without a doubt, the biggest pain in the ass in my life.” He tenses, expecting an outburst, but only receives laughter from the cook. “But you are also my Nakama, someone who has been through hell and back with me.” He knows of the traditional marriage vows and thinks maybe Sanji expects him to say them since he hadn’t so, “look I could promise to hold you and to cherish you. I could say til death do us part and all that crap, but I won’t. I am not optimistic, I am not hopeful. I am sure and I am steady.” The admirals attack again and this time both Zoro and Sanji make sure they are sent flying back far. He swears Kizaru is slammed into the side of the cliff. “I know for sure of these two things. I will become the greatest swordsman and you will find the All-Blue. After that I don’t know, but I do know that it will be together because I love you shit cook.” 

There’s more crying over the earpiece. Zoro sighs deeply and turns to find Sanji is the one in tears. Honestly, the cook was such a hopeless romantic

As if sensing Zoro’s smirk Sanji wipes his eyes with the back of his hands and snaps, “not a damn word Marimo.”

“Sanji!” Zoro can practically hear the grin in their captain’s voice. “Do you take Zoro as your friend-sorry, husband for the rest of your journey?”

Sanji’s striking blue eyes, still puffed up from tears meet his and with determination in his voice says, “I do.”

“Zoro! Do you take Sanji as your husband for the rest of your journey?”

Zoro matches Sanji’s grin. “I do.”

“Then I announce that the two of you are married! Now kiss each other so we can finish this and celebrate!”

Zoro didn’t hesitate. Grabbing the cook by the collar of his fancy shirt and wrapping a hand to rest on the back of Sanji’s neck, before meeting his lips with his own. The cook’s lips were wet from tears and Zoro swears he can taste iron from blood, but it was the best kiss they ever shared. They break away and are met with loud cheering and applause from their friends. Zoro barely has time to grin again at the cook, before turning and blocking another one of Fujitora’s strikes.

“I assume congratulations are in order?” Fujitora says, being pushed back again.

“They are,” Zoro cracks his neck and points his blades at the admiral. “And as such, I want to get this over with as soon as possible to celebrate with my nakama and husband-“ Damn. He was going to have to get used to that. “Let’s say we both kick it up a notch and get serious?” The grin he receives from Fujitora sends a thrilling sense of anticipation down his spine.

“Zoro!” Sanji calls from behind him. “I’m moving my fight back to the eastern side. Zoro turns to see Sanji grabbing Kizaru by his collar and kicking him through the trees. “I will see you when all of this is over yeah?”

Zoro can’t help the grin on his face. The thought that he’s never smiled this much occurs to him, but he truly wasn’t able to help it. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy. “Yeah-“ he calls back and turns back around to face Fujitora. “The bet still in place?”

A pause then, “of course it is! Just promise not to die on me got it?”

“Only if you do the same.”

A chuckle, “I love you shitty Marimo. Good luck.”

Zoro turns around again briefly to see the cook’s golden hair disappear through the trees. He faces Fujitora again and says, “I love you too shitty cook. Good luck. With that he charges towards his opponent with a new sense of purpose.

~~~

The battles had finally ended after four days. Sanji to Zoro’s disbelief had beaten Kizaru 2 hours and 49 minutes before Zoro finished off Fujitora. Annoyingly it wasn’t even the cook who had kept track, it had been Chopper and Usopp. Sanji, as predicted, hadn’t finished Kizaru off. He only strapped sea prism cuffs on him and tossed the unconscious admiral back to his subordinates. Zoro had more or less done the same, but he had come to like his opponent. Sanji, did not. Whether it was from that time back on Sabaody, or something that happened during their fight Zoro wasn’t sure.

Jimbei as it turned out had finished his opponent first and had helped the others defend the ship and distribute supplies. He would have to tell Sanji later how grateful he was that the cook had made so much food. In the brief moments he had a small reprieve from Fujitora, Robin or Chopper would give him a small supply of food and water. They did the same for the rest of the crew members still fighting.

Sanji stirs in the bed beside him. The cook had received a nasty cut on his side during his fight. He let the crew know, but Franky and Brook had only been able to fight Kizaru in the time it took for Chopper to wrap it up. Sanji had still defeated Kizaru, but passed out quickly after. The wound had been infected, but Chopper assured Zoro the cook would be fine after he got some rest.

Sanji groans and opens his eyes. “Ugh, why is your ugly mug the first thing I get to see after passing out?”

Zoro grins. If the cook was already shooting insults he was fine. “You married this ugly mug so you had better get used to it.”

“Fair point Marimo.” Sanji slowly sits up. Zoro reaches out to help him, but Sanji waves him off. “I’m fine. Did we at least win?”

“Of course we did. Luffy is pretty beaten up, but he’s resting out on deck.”

“So how did I end up in here, but you managed to avoid it?”

“I managed to beat my guy without getting hurt.”

“Bullshit.”

“Chopper already fixed me up while you were still passed out.” He admits. “Other than a nasty scar on my leg and a broken rib-“ he gives Sanji a pointed look. “I was fine.” 

“Oh. Right. That was when you-” Sanji rubs the back of his head awkwardly and startles as if remembering. “You-gods Zoro, we’re married!”

“Yeah.” Zoro laughs. “I think we covered this when you first woke up cook. Did you get hit in the head before passing out? I believe you owe our captain a wedding cake or something?”

Sanji begins laughing hysterically. Zoro starts to worry the cook did actually hit his head, when Sanji reaches over grabbing Zoro by his haramaki and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Sanji-You’re awake! Sorry!” They break apart and Zoro turns to see their doctor in the doorway blushing furiously and shaking his head. “Your healing capabilities will never cease to amaze me-all of you.” He gives a pointed look in Zoro’s direction and Sanji laughs. “Anyways, since you’re up, you’re free to go.”

“Really?” Given the reindeers history of wanting people to rest after a major fight this was a surprise.

Chopper only holds his hands up. “It’s not like I can stop you.”

Fair point.

Zoro helps Sanji out of bed, with only mild protest, and they make their way towards the door. “Congratulations by the way. I’ve been told that wasn’t a normal mating ceremony, but I liked it.” Their doctor grins as they pass. Sanji pauses in the doorway, but as Chopper makes his way over to his desk he only shakes his head once before opening the door.

“You want to tell him that’s not really what it was?” Zoro whispers, surprised that the cook hadn’t gotten embarrassed.

“For him that’s basically what it was so why argue?” Sanji only moves past him and into fresh sea air. It was near midday and they had just gotten into the open water. The island, as Zoro predicted, was in ruin. One side was left burning, another flooded, and the forest was covered in broken trees and cliffs split in half.

“Sanji-kun!” Zoro is surprised as he watches Nami throw her arms around the cook. “Congratulations!”

The cook blushes furiously, but Zoro is surprised when Sanji only hugs her back tightly. “Thank you Nami-swan.” The cook is quickly surrounded by the rest of their crew. Zoro decides to check on their sleeping captain. They had already swarmed him earlier and he didn’t need to hear it all again. Besides, the cook would love the attention and their nakama were happy for them. It was enough. Though, he was looking forward to the party he knew was coming.

Zoro finds Luffy passed out in the middle of the lawn with the stupidest smile on his face. Luffy, to the crew’s amazement, hadn’t killed Akainu. Zoro had a feeling it was because he wanted the admiral, leader of the marines, to go back knowing he had been defeated by the same pirate he had failed to kill during the battle at Marineford.

A hand rests on his shoulder and he knows without looking that it was Sanji. “Marimo-“ Zoro turns and Sanji gestures to the group. “Come on, I don’t care if you’ve already heard all of it. I want to be able to celebrate this with our friends, together.”

Zoro lets out a long breath. “Fine, but you owe me.”

“I don’t owe you shit.” Sanji laughs reaching down and taking Zoro’s hand in his. The warmth of it bringing a small smile to Zoro’s face. “I love you Zoro and will for the rest of our journey.” 

“I love you too Sanji.” Zoro leans in and kisses the cook softly. From that moment in Wano when the cook made the first move Zoro knew he was going to be in this for the long run. Being married to the cook wouldn’t change anything. They were still going to get Luffy the title of Pirate King. He would beat Mihawk, and they would find Sanji’s dream ocean.

“Oi Sanji-“ Usopp’s voice carries over the breeze. “Chopper and I kept track of the battles, did you want to know who beat their opponent first?”

Sanji breaks away and gives Zoro an almost menacing look that showed he already knew the answer. “Yes Usopp that would be great. Thank you.”

Being married to the cook was going to be both the best and the worst thing that ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as such with being stuck in quarantine, I’ve been watching a lot of movies I haven’t seen in a long time. One such franchise was Pirates of the Caribbean. After watching easily one of my favorite scenes in anything ever, the wedding of Elizabeth and Will, I found myself thinking ‘I can see Zoro and Sanji getting married in a way as ridiculous as this.’ And so this happened. It’s a lot longer than I thought it would be, but it was very fun to write and hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a Kudos or comment if you can. Thank you!


End file.
